Mabel Comes to Earth
by star the rebel
Summary: As tradition dictates, Mabel receives the royal magic wand for her 14th birthday, but her guardians worry that she is not ready for the responsibility and send her to a place they deem safe - Earth. rated T cause I'm paranoid


_Hello random people who are creepily watching me right now, I'm Mabel, princess of gravity falls. Today is my 14_ _th_ _birthday, which means I inherit the pines family wand._

Rides through the halls of a castle on the back of a unicorn. "wwwwweeeeeee" she shouts as the unicorn crashes through door of a large church, where the many people of gravity falls are gathered. She jumps up and down many times. "Mabel, are you sure that you are ready to handle this wand? It is a very large responsibility, and you need some responsibility." Stanford pines said, looking over at his chief advisor, fiddleford mcgucket. "yes. I can handle it. I mean how hard can it be? You can do it so, so can I." Stanford pines gives his great-niece a long, hard look before (reluctantly) giving her the wand that he held in his hand. It changed to a beautiful wand with a shooting star in the middle and wings on either side. The party quickly cleared out with Mabel in the lead. "are you sure she can handle it sir? She is not the most responsible person." is if Mabel was trying to prove that she couldn't handle it she accidently set the entire castle on fire.

1 day later

"noooo, please don't send me to st Olgas school for wayward princesses! I'll be goood I promise." Mabel said as she dragged along the hem of Stanford gown. "Mabel honey, we aren't sending you to saint Olgas." Mabel's face lit up in happiness and joy. "yet." Her face fell a little. "where am I going if not to st Olgas?" her grunkle sighed and looked away. Mabel understood that she wasn't going to find out as she watched her grunkle and mcguget climb into the cab that had been prepared for them. _Someone likes his advisor._ Mabel thought. This was probably true. Mabel knew a crush when she saw one and that, was a crush. Making a mental note to play matchmaker later, she climbed into the cab.

It took about 3 or 4 hours to get there, but they finally made it to a strange dimension called earth. Landing in a place that was called 'echo creek' Mabel got out and read the sign. "sssccchhhooollll? What the warnicorn is that?" Mabel asked, turning to her great uncles for an explanation. "this is what you will have to go to everyday until you learn to control your magic, Mabel sweetie. Now let's go meet your principal. The 3 of the walked in silence as Mabel questioned all the wonderful things she was going to get to do in this strange new dimension. _I wonder if candy and grenda will come and visit me. Grenda has interdimensional scissors I think._ "hello, Mr pines, miss pines and Mr mcgucket, good to meet you please sit down we have much to talk about." Ford and mcguget sat down, whilst Mabel found the light switch and started turning it on and off. "I'm sorry but without payment, or a home you grand-niece can't stay here on earth. But of course, there are some other-" the mans talking was cut off us ford pulled a large chest full of money, jewels and other riches out from underneath his jacket. "though I think that your niece will be very happy here with us." He continued pulling the chest towards him. The lights the started flicking on and off. "and you said there was no magic here." Mabel told ford and mcgucket. "she is going to need a guide, if you will." Ford said, and the other men nodded

 **End of part 1 of Mabel comes to earth**

"dipper Diaz to the principal's office. Dipper Diaz to the principal's office" the load speakers in the room buzzed. Dipper walked up to the front of the classroom from where he was sitting. "I bet all of you who voted me safe kid are regretting it now. Not the safe kid anymore." He said awkwardly as he walked up to the front, getting a couple of odd looks on the way there. "do I need a hall pass or-" he said just to be cut off by the teacher, "just go". He walked all the way up to the office never once looking back. For once he thought he was finally in trouble. How disappointed he was when he got to the principal's office. "dipper there you are! I have a new student that I want you to show around. Just be warned. she's a little…...odd. anyway, cheerio!" with that the principal left him an he saw the person he was supposed to be showing around. She had a green skirt with a sweater on. Her long ankle-length hair was held back from her face by a head band with red horns on it. Fright now she seemed amazed by the water fountain. She turned it on and the jumped back whipping out what dipper would come to know as a wand. Dipper sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

"so, you are really a princess, watch out, from another dimension, locker open watch out?" dipper asked. The tour had gone well, save for the magic and student that had almost ended up in hospital. "yeah I am. Names Mabel pines. And you're the safe kid." She said, and dipper sighed once more. "no, I am not the safe kid, really I am a misunderstood bad boy, in fact I would welcome some danger I my life." He said punching the air in front of him to prove his point. that when the girl-Mabel-decided to grant his request and summoned giant floating butterfly thing. It knocked over a tree before grabbing a terrifies student and flying off. "well bye see you tomorrow mayp-mabel" he said and walked off before anyone could stop him. "at least I don't have to see her until tomorrow" he told himself as he walked home. Upon reaching the door he heard some laughing and talking. Opening the door, he found his parents laughing and chatting with Mabel, the crazy magic girl from school. "oh, hello dipper, did I tell you that we have a new exchange student? Her name is Mabel, she says that she saw you at school today. Dippers face fell, and his jaw just about hit the floor. "yeah! Wait dipper you live here? I just assumed that everyone was named Diaz. This is so cool." Dipper sighed and turned to face his parents, wanting answers. "we thought it would be good to have some excitement around the house, son," dipper sighed and massaged his forehead, "yes, but we could have gotten that from a litter of puppies, dad!" Mabel eyes suddenly lit up and dipper knew this was no t going to end well. "you like puppies to? I love them!" she said jumping up and shouting something that dipper didn't hear. In a burst of light, a basket came into view and out of it jumped several puppies. His dad picked one up and it shot a laser into his eyes. "ouch! They are so adorable Mabel, thank you!" dipper couldn't believe his ears. His dad had just thanked Mabel for something that she used to almost blind him! "dipper why don't you show Mabel her room. She can have the spare one okay sweetie." Dipper lead an exited mbel up the stairs and into the spare room that they saved for exchange students. "hmm. I like it but its missing something! Ha I know. GLITTER BOMB SUB-TRANSFORMATION!" she shouted, and the room expanded and suddenly looked like one for a princess. Dipper watched as the room transformed with wide eyes. "wow! That is so cool. I wish my room looked like that!" Mabel gave him a small stare before grabbing his arm. "you have a room like mine? Let's go transform it. MAGIC SUCK-TRANSFORMATION!" she shouted upon reaching dippers room. A large black hole appeared and started pulling everything in. "why the heck was the word suck in that spell?" he shouted at Mabel who shrugged. "its okay you just need some sunshine to brighten up your day!" she said, and a sun and cloud appeared over dippers head, quickly turning into a raincloud. "you know what, I'm fed up. If you are moving in, I'm moving out!" and with that dipper stormed out, climbing out the window to get away from Mabel. Mabel hesitated to see if you were alright or leave him there, eventually deciding to let him work it out on his own.

Later that night, an angry dipper demanded a terrified woman and her sun to get him a refill on his slur pie as she walked away terrified. Mabel slowly approached him, and dipper would have never noticed if she hadn't had removed the rain cloud from above his head. "look dipper I'm sorry but I-WATCH OUT!" she shouted as a dimensional portal opened and several monsters stepped out. "Gideon." Mabel said in a very suspicious voice. "hello Mabel. Ready to give up the wand yet?" he snickered and asked. "you! How did you find me?" Mabel asked the not-quite-human-albino-child. "oh, wouldn't you like to know." He said in a very controlling voice. "yes, I would, that's why I asked." Gideon looked at Mabel before answering "well you see buff- what I am I doing, attack!" dipper and Mabel braced themselves as many monsters let infrount of them. Mabel fought them off with her wand, whilst dipper used some karate skills he had learned over the many years of doing karate. Eventually after some time (or literally just 5 minutes) the mosters became leafeated and Gideon used some dimensional scissors to pull them all back home. "seriously guys, there are only 2 of them. How did they manage to defeat you?" Gideon sighed and closed the portal behind him. "well I guess I should pack my stuff and get going. I'm sorry dipper. I didn't get a choice to come here, and you didn't get a choice to have to put up with me so ill just go okay. See you around." Mabel said and turned around to walk to dippers house to pack her things. "Mabel. wait. Maybe you could stay. I mean that is a cool wand. Do you fight monsters like that all the time?" dipper asked as label whipped around and smile. "yeah I do." With that dipper joined Mabel and the two walked over the side walk together.

 **End of Mabel comes to earth**

 **quick oneshot i did. probs not getting continued**


End file.
